Because Friends are Forever
by Queen Readalot
Summary: How did Nakatsu and Sano become friends? Answer:Through many,many trials. A Nakatsu/Sano friendship fic with some others thrown in told in oneshots. No pairings,some AU events.
1. Chapter 1: Childhood

**(A/N: **Well, what can I say? Watched the Hana Kimi Japanese drama adaption and fell in love. I just couldn't resist writing for this fandom, especially since through browsing the fanfics for this I saw that there aren't many. And there are almost none about Nakatsu, who happens to be my favorite character. Saying that, there are only about one or two FRIENDSHIP fics about him. So, I decided to write one. Easy as that :)

On that note, I was inspired to write this by the wonderful characterization of the three main characters in Hana Kimi and their wonderful relationship. It's really rare that a show like this has two guys fighting over a girl while still remaining friends. Even at the end, all three keep that wonderful friendship of theirs. It's just amazing and so cute.

Therefore, here is a strictly friendship fic that is told in oneshots. It mostly focuses on Nakatsu and Sano, but there is some Mizuki thrown in here and there along with a few others. All pairings are canon (Sano/Mizuki) and some unrequited pairings are also mentioned (Nakatsu/Mizuki, Nakatsu/Komari, Sano/Hibari, etc…)However, some plot stuff is AU, considering the fact that I haven't finished watching the drama and that I wanted to change some things around. What's below is from my knowledge only.

Keep in mind that this is based only on the Japanese drama adaptation. I haven't ever read the manga before, so please go easy on me. Also, I will repeat that this is meant to be a Sano and Nakatsu FRIENDSHIP fic. Nothing more, nothing less.

Thanks for reading, and enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hana Kimi. I don't even know who actually owns it, and am too lazy to check. So just take my word for it when I say that it's not mine.

Because Friends are Forever

Sano on the first day of kindergarten was like Sano every other day of his life: quiet and moody. He'd watched his parents drive off in their car, glancing back up him occasionally, in silence. He hadn't shed a tear, even when he saw his mother's eyes glisten as she hurriedly rushed down the steps of the old, kindergarten building.

He hadn't said a thing after that, not even when his teacher asked him kindly. Just because Sano hadn't cried on the outside didn't mean he wasn't sad on the _inside. _But nobody could see that, and nobody understood that he didn't want to talk. People were really stupid sometimes.

And that was how he ended up where he was now: sitting on the swing in the playground during recess. Alone, staring at the other kids as they ran around, laughing and kicking around soccer balls. He didn't understand _why _his teacher wanted him to talk to these idiots. They weren't even able to run properly. He should know, his dad always practiced sports with him. These people were _amateurs._

A soccer ball thudded into the side of his face, knocking Sano off the swing and onto the hard, dusty ground. His vision went blurry for a few seconds. He sat up with a slight gasp, clutching at his pounding cheek. "Oww…"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you ok? Did I hit your head? Do you have a concussion? Is that why you're still on the ground? How many fingers am I holding up?"

As Sano's eyes regained their full sight, the blurry face that loomed above him swam into focus. A tattered, disheveled redhead boy stood before him, eyes concerned and hand held out in three fingers.

Sano blinked, assimilating the sight and registering the many questions that had been spouted off. "Three?"

The boy grinned, all traces of concern suddenly disappearing of his face. "That's good. I thought I'd broken your head or something!" The extended hand uncurled into a palm and was waved in front of his face. "I'm Nakatsu Shuichi. You wanna be my friend?"

The abrupt question brought Sano back to his full senses. He started critically at the newcomer's messy hair, bruised cheek and dirty clothing. He was holding a soccer ball in his other hand, newly rescued from its previous meeting with his head. He noticed the laughing face and bright, happy eyes.

He turned away. "No."

* * *

><p>Sano Izumi learned a few things in his first days at school. First of all, the classes were harder than he'd thought. He actually had to learn how to read and write, and it was just too annoying.<p>

Another thing was that he was different than the others. Nakatsu Shuichi had been the first and last to make him talk. Everybody else was too loud, too dirty, too annoying to even attempt to befriend. Not to mention he could beat _all _of them in any sport ever.

The final thing he learned was that when Nakatsu Shuichi put his mind to something, he never let it go. Like trying to be his friend.

That kid pestered him day in and day out. Endless questions filled his head and disturbed his silence, and shouted admissions of his dream ("I'm going to be the best soccer player _ever!") _and constant demands for a match in something or other.

Two weeks into school and he'd had enough. That morning recess Nakatsu was ranting off to him once again, and when he mentioned how easily _he _could win in a race and hopefully asked "Wanna race?" Sano replied with a simple "Yes."

Nakatsu paused for a few seconds, confusion taking over his face. Then he smiled. "Let's go!"

They lined up at the track on the school soccer field. A few classmates had followed, hoping to watch, but Sano put all his focus into his posture and ignored them. He would show this kid _exactly _what he could do.

A stir next to him showed Nakatsu was ready. "When I count to three!" Shouted one of the boys on the sidelines. "One…"

Sano tensed, adjusting his position.

"Two…"

A chuckle sounded from Nakatsu as he pulled himself into the correct stance.

"THREE!"

Sano shot off like a cannon, running with all his might and reveling in the way the air pushed against his face as he ran. Predictably, he reached the finish line first, and spun around to watch Nakatsu cover the last few meters. To his surprise, it had been closer than he had expected. _Much _closer.

Nakatsu huffed, staring right into his face. "Rematch."

Sano complied with a roll of his eyes. Maybe this would take the kid off his case once and for all. He was a sure a double-win would be enough.

They repeated the process, this time both ignoring the growing crowd and focusing on their objective: Beating the other at all costs.

"…THREE!"

They took off, running with all their might, confidence leaking out from Sano like dripping pipe.

Nakatsu won.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sano! How's it going?"<p>

Sano gave a non-committal grunt. He'd learned over the past five years that this was the best way to deal with Nakatsu: let him speak and bear with it. If he opened his mouth at all, he was rewarded with double the amount of words he usually received.

"We have P.E. now, you know! I am _so _going to beat you in this track and field unit. We're starting _high jump _now! Aren't you excited?"

Sano almost smiled. Almost. "Yeah."

Minutes later, he did have a great reason to smile. He'd made the first jump, as expected, by a mile. High jump was his forte, he loved it because his dad did and it was now his way of life.

He didn't miss the way the rest of his third-grade peers were staring at him, open-mouthed. A few minutes of silence later, a very specific voice yelped out "Oh my GOD…"

Sano smirked internally, waiting for it…

"You SMILED!"

Maybe not.

* * *

><p>When fourth grade began, Sano began to receive invitations to practice on sports after school with Nakatsu, Sekime, Kayashima, and some others. Wanting the practice, he showed up to the surprise of his many classmates. He slowly began to tolerate their presence and admit that most had improved greatly from when they were all in kindergarten. It was clear that this group was going somewhere.<p>

It was also clear that Nakatsu wasn't planning on giving up. Every day the redhead bugged him, challenging him in something. The rule for this was as follows: Nakatsu _always _won in soccer, Sano _always _won in high jump, and they were evenly matched in everything else. Sano had grudgingly admitted to himself that Nakatsu wasn't bad at sports, and it was maddening.

What also began during these after-school practices were invitations to Sano to come over to someone's house. He always declined, of course, until one afternoon:

"Hah! Beat you _again _Sano!"

"Che. Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me! I practice at home too, you know. It's the only way I'll be able to reach the World Cup, right?"

Sano looked right into his face. "Show me."

Nakatsu grinned. "From five to seven this afternoon? My place. There's a park right outside my house that…"

Sano sighed.

* * *

><p>That was how the weekly visits had begun. They steadily became daily, with one coming to visit the other, Nakatsu usually dragging some other friends with him. It always ended at the same time, with Nakatsu sheepishly admitting that he needed to be home by seven-thirty to greet his father.<p>

It was also during one of these visits, almost a year later, that Sano found out.

On a solo trip to Sano's house, Nakatsu stayed until eight-thirty. They were practicing track, running around the park several times to build up stamina. Sano hadn't noticed the time until he wiped his sweaty forehead with his arm, catching sight of his arm and widening his eyes. "Nakatsu, it's eight thirty. You should be going home."

Nakatsu looked at him, taking another sip of water. "Never mind. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

Sano was puzzled. "Isn't your father home by now?"

Nakatsu shrugged, a smile slowly making its way across his face. "He left. And he's never coming back."

Sano blinked. "Oh."

He didn't know what to say to that, to Nakatsu's painfully smiling face, obviously forced. He didn't know what to say for a very long time.

But after that, he always kept a closer watch on Nakatsu. Just in case.

* * *

><p>A year later was the worst in his life. The impossible had happened: his parents were involved in a car accident. His kind, beautiful mother, who loved him with all her heart: dead.<p>

He couldn't bear it.

After that, everything at fallen apart. The relationship between him and his father deteriorated, his brother was slowly becoming and stranger and Sano was watching his life fall apart for his eyes.

So it was no surprise that he eventually gave up on the life he was currently leading.

Nakatsu's eyes widened. "You're moving out?"

Sano nodded. "I can't take it anymore. I have to lead my own life."

One eyebrow went up. "You're _fourteen, _man! Do you actually think you can get your own place? Look, whatever is going wrong will solve itself, I'm sure. Just…don't do this."

Sano shook his head. "I've already rented an apartment. I have a part-time job and my dad's leant me the money I need to get started. It's all taken care of already."

Nakatsu winced. "How 'bout…" He glanced behind him, into his tiny apartment. "You wanna move in with us? I'm sure mom wouldn't mind, and…"

Sano shot him down. "No. You guys are barely getting by as it is. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Anyway, I just stopped by to give you the address of my new apartment." He took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here."

Nakatsu stared at the scribbled address with something akin to shock. "Sano?"

Sano stopped, but didn't turn. "Yeah?"

"It's going to be all right."

Sano didn't have to be looking to know that he was smiling.

* * *

><p>Later, when everything was at its worst, his classmates held him a surprise birthday party. It had certainly surprised him to see the whole class surrounding a huge cake, presents piled up on the large cafeteria table.<p>

They had all come to his mother's funeral, Nakatsu running to stand right next to him amidst some glares. They had all helped him out with school, homework, rent, sports, _everything. _And he was only just noticing it.

"Happy birthday, Sano!" Rang from the room as the boys began to sing, all of them being really tone-deaf.

For the first time in a long while, Sano smiled.

* * *

><p>The day after was also the first time he'd cried in a very long time. He didn't know what had set it off, but when he'd tripped trying to jump in P.E., the tears just started to come out.<p>

Nakatsu took him to the nurse and had stayed with him while she had bandaged up his leg, chattering the whole time. When Sano told him to go back, Nakatsu looked shocked. "Eh? This is a sure-fire way to get out of class, you know! Plus, it wouldn't be any fun without you. I'd just beat everyone too easily." He settled into his easy grin. "What are best friends for, anyway?"

Sano snorted. "Shut up. Sekime _is _pretty good at high jump too, you moron." But the words had hit hard.

And that was the day Sano Izumi and Nakatsu Shuichi became best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**(A/N: **Well, what do you think? I know it's almost scarily AU, but bear with it. I'd like to think that some of this actually happened. I'm also playing off some of the events in the drama and changing things around. How 'bout it? Should I continue?

Please leave a REVIEW! They are much appreciated :)

See you all next time! :D)

**Next chapter: **High school, pre-Mizuki.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day at Osaka High

(**A/N: **Gah, I just can't let this idea go! I feel awful for abandoning all my other unfinished stories like this but I really, _really _ am on a Hana Kimi craze right now. Anyways, having finally finished the drama (It was so sad! I CRIED! )I will apologize for any weirdness in the previous chapter (there were less than I expected :D) and I can kinda fix them now. Nakatsu's backstory remains as it is though, as we're not really given much about his past or his family. Except for that bit about his mother in the special, and I actually think that whole situation has just enough angst-potential as mine does. :) Yup, so assume here that his dad actually left him with a big inheritance.

Thanks to **Autumn Zephyr **for your alert! Also, **Short-Fist 135** for the favorite! And a big thanks to **chocolatexlover **and **Good Luck With That **for your reviews! You are all legitimately awesome!

Here goes…enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Hana Kimi. However, I wish to own Nakatsu if the author doesn't mind selling ;P

Because Friends are Forever

**Chapter 2**

Nakatsu hefted his bag over his shoulder, staring up at the large gates of the school. He gave a low whistle. "So, _this _is what that soccer scholarship was for, huh? Damn…it's _huge."_

"No, not really." Came a voice next to him, quite suddenly. "You just have no sense of scale."

Nakatsu leapt into the air, clutching at the area above his heart. He turned with a scowl. "Sano! Keep leaping out at me like that and I _swear _I will have a heart attack and _die _and then _you'd _have to attend the funeral and feel _miserable _and _guilty _because…"

A whack on the head stopped the flow of words. "Shut up." Sano groaned, covering his ears. "You talk too much." But the small smile sent his way told him that Sano was joking around.

So, Nakatsu just pouted. "You are such a prick, man! There's nothing wrong with making noise from time to time."

Sano snorted. "There's no need." He said with a hint of mirth. "You talk enough for the two of us."

Nakatsu just scowled up at his silent laughter and stomped inside.

"Wow! They've got a soccer field!"

A sigh. "Yes."

"And look! That's a nice track…Oh! They've got high jump too! That's perfect!"

"Yes."

"And woooow…what a nice gym! This will be great for practice!"

"Yes."

Nakatsu threw his hands up in the air with frustration. "Can't you be a bit more excited? I mean, we just got accepted into a prestigious school! Yeah, there was something about ikumen in the entrance exam somewhere, but…"

"I know." Sano stated flatly. "I agreed with you on things, didn't I?" He was staring out at the track, eyes glued to the high jump bar. "Who did you say got in with us again? There were some people that we knew from before, right?"

Nakatsu nodded happily. "Yup, yup! Kayashima, Noe, Sekime and some others I can't remember right now." He skipped ahead, laughing out his joy for the world to hear. "This is going to be awesome!"

Sano winced at the happiness overload. "Idiot. Remember, this is a _school. _We still have to attend classes and learn. We have to study, take exams, write essays, that type of thing."

Nakatsu wilted. "Oh. Forgot about that."

Sano grunted. "You would. And anyway, there's that rumor about this school. And that is the reason why I was so hesitant to accept coming here."

"Eh? Rumor?" Nakatsu asked attentively, coming to a halt and turning around to stare at Sano. "What rumor? I never heard anything about a rumor!" A sudden thought struck him, and he began to giggle. "You listen to rumors? Ah, Sano, I never took you for the type of person to read tabloids and listen to people gossip. You learn something new every day, eh?"

"No, you idiot!" Sano said heatedly, a red tint creeping across his cheeks. "I just heard it around, okay?" Nakatsu grinned knowingly but kept quiet. "Apparently, this school is…Well, how do I put this? It's a school for good-looking, strange guys who have nothing to do but goof off. And apparently, the dorm system is just plain weird. Not to mention the people."

Nakatsu shrugged. "Sounds good to me!" He smiled up at Sano's annoyed face. "What's the problem?"

Sano slapped a hand up to his forehead. "Never mind." He grunted. "You wouldn't care about something like that anyway." He sighed and beckoned Nakatsu to follow him inside. "Ready for the first day?"

Nakatsu beamed. "Am I ever!"

Nakatsu found out that first day that Sano was right…this school was _weird. _Weird, but fun. It was possibly the strangest place he'd ever been too.

Take their first entrance in the class. At his and Sano's introductions, he'd been nailed in the head with a soccer ball (Nakatsu did _not _appreciate the irony, but Sano did. Typical.) and Sano easily blocked the other two sent his way without breaking a sweat.

"The hell…?" Nakatsu staggered up, clutching his head amidst the raucous laughter of their new classmates. "That was not funny! Morons! Why I outta…" A large tray dropped from the ceiling to land on his head and he collapsed yet again. Sano just rolled his eyes and dragged him up to his seat.

The first few classes were…not _enjoyable, _per say, but bearable. It also gave Nakatsu the chance to study the people around him.

From what he could tell, the school was split into two, no, three, cliques that were fiercely competitive with each other. Why? He had no idea. The people didn't help dissolve his opinion that the school was odd. There was a group that were all dressed in karate outfits, and another in…was that _capes_? Sano seemed to have a point with those rumors of his.

Nakatsu grudgingly told him so when classes let out for the day. Sano let out a smug grin, but said nothing. As usual.

They were just walking towards where the dorms would be, when Nakatsu found one of the groups barring their way. The ones wearing the karate outfits, all lined up and looking quite intimidating at this particular moment.

"Shoot." Nakatsu groaned. Sano and he had attracted some attention during PE, but he had no idea that the pointing and whispering would lead to _this…_

The leader stepped up with the most intense expression Nakatsu had ever seen on his face. "I am Tennouji! And we are Dorm 1, the best dorm in the school! We are dedicated to hard work and physical strength! You two are most suited to be one with our dojo." He gave a short, sharp bow. "Will you join our dorm?" "HA!" Yelled the rest of the group as they performed a synchronized kick.

Sano sighed and was about to decline steadily when Nakatsu grinned widely. "How dedicated! How much training did it take to keep you all in sync?" He turned to Sano excitedly. "Hey, how about we…"

He stopped when Sano hooked him instantly in a vicious headlock and dragged him away from the strange group. "Are you insane?" He asked stiffly. "Those guys are just…"

"Over there!"

Sano glanced behind him, eyes widening for a fraction of a second. "Scatter!" He exclaimed, jumping into action and taking off. Nakatsu, slightly bemused at this reaction, followed after him. He kept up a stream of complaints as the friends fled from the pursuing, work-obsessed dorm.

Panting, Sano and Nakatsu reached the gym. They had managed to lose the persistent dorm, with much running. Although Nakatsu had to admit that adrenaline was probably the main cause for that.

Sano was ducked around the corner of the large building, checking their surroundings. After a while, he motioned to Nakatsu to come out. "The coast is clear." He announced, slinking out from behind his hiding place.

Nakatsu's eyebrows knitted together in a look of confusion. "I don't get it. Why did we run? They seemed pretty cool!"

Sano was about to answer when a voice behind him asked "Who seemed pretty cool? I hope you weren't talking about Dorms 1 or 2. Barbarians, the lot of them!"

The two whirled around to see the group of students wearing capes. They had ridiculously showy poses and were spread out in a semi-circle around them. Their leader, a relatively tall long-haired teen, was standing in the center of the circle facing the friends. He was the one who had spoken.

The leader grinned, showing rather large front teeth. "My name is Oscar, and I am the dorm leader of the illustrious Dorm 3! We value acting skills as well as intellectual ability. Unlike the other dorms, we rely on our brains!" Oscar flashed another wide, sparkly grin. He flipped his cape up in a dramatic flourish. "And we would be honored to have you..." He looked over at Nakatsu, who was digging into something in his ear. "…talented fellows join our dorm! We at Dorm 3 would be honored."

Nakatsu's eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Sano grabbed his shirt sleeve and stalked off. At the call of "Get them!" he broke into a run, half-dragging the complaining Nakatsu behind him. He had a sudden case of deja-vu at that moment.

Sano looked around desperately, and saw Dorm one headed toward them from the main gate. He headed off to the direction of the gym at top speed, with Nakatsu trailing close behind him. They hid behind the columns of the gym, watching as the two groups inevitably ran into each other and started a vicious fistfight. Sano shook his head. "These people are insane!" He said breathlessly.

"Tell me about it." Said a voice behind him. Sano jumped and whirled around, coming face-to-face with a tall, sleepy-looking young man with cheek-length curly hair. "Aren't they just crazy?" He smiled. "I'm Nanba. Head of Dorm 2. Pleased to meet you."

Sano eyed him wearily. Nanba caught on to his staring and chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't think of recruiting you. But you are quite the high jumper, and our dorm is all about sports. You'd be welcome to join."

Sano sighed. "I'm sorry," He said stiffly. "But with all the weirdos here, I'll have to say…"

"Hi Sano!" Nakatsu suddenly appeared next to Nanba, grinning widely. Sano blinked, not having noticed his friend's disappearance. Nakatsu looked over at the newcomer. "And who are you?"

Before Nanba could answer, Sano gave a quick farewell and left. Nakatsu high-tailed it after him. "What is it with you running away today? It's getting really annoying. Where are you going, anyway?"

Sano continued on his breakneck pace. "To hand in a drop-out form. I'm leaving this loony bin."

Nakatsu blinked. "Huh?"

"The dorm people are all nuts!" Sano explained impatiently. "And I'm not sharing a dorm with lunatics. They're all lunatics, ergo I don't share with anyone, and have to leave. It's simple logic."

"Oh," Nakatsu said, seemingly deep in thought. "But you're already in a dorm. I've just signed us both up with Dorm 2. They look cool."

Sano's mouth dropped open. "What?"

TBC

(**A/N: **And that is my little take on how Sano got in the school, because he probably wouldn't have done so voluntarily, in my opinion :)

Anyway, please review! They are much appreciated!

**Review Responses**

**Chocolatexlover: **Thanks! I'm glad you think this still fits. These next chapters are going to be fun! :D

**Good Luck With That: **Why, thank you! I'm glad you like it! I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
